


The Tide is High but I’m Holding On...

by ElSun



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: In the beginning the world was... Today it still is..
Relationships: Aquaman/SuperGirl /Batwoman





	The Tide is High but I’m Holding On...

Once upon a time is a story intro... this tale usually involves a prince, a princess and some sort of journey about love.  
Ok... Welcome to Earth population plus 1. My name is Aurthor. I was born once upon a time like all life. Except now I can the feeling something is happening. I see the news this Flash and Supergirl and some Barwoman.   
The story’s I see aren’t the world the way it was. This Flash isn’t my worlds. We also had a Green one. He was big I liked that. At the moment I think about they cool breeze that has come it was hot seems the planet is in need of some water....  
The whole day started normal like any other day  
And then something went and changed my whole world.  
I was in the yard doing usual when I looked up and saw what looked like a flying girl, not the worst thing ever but really...  
Then there where glowing lights. The whole bathroom incident with the sink and sidebar the water hasn’t been this good in a while.  
Now I just look at the world and grasp so much is already lost why not... I’ve been to the beach so many times before that I never noticed the world was always there... That life evolved and people were, Gods... and today Heroes exists all of it went horribly wrong.  
So when the reality of standing on a pier in the middle of the night occurred, it seemed fitting some blue hues appeared.  
Communing with what could be a lady isn’t always the best way to make a kid see the light. Yet it worked.  
So now I’m sitting on a bench in National City looking for a flying girl and this happens , A random Snow storm and some place outside of Gotham.  
In my bordem I’ve managed to realize that water freeze’s. A useful trick if you Know what todo with water.  
As I roll into city limits of Gotham this is partially weird because I see a fire and two kids in the distance. The idea of putting out the flames comes to mind and so I do the snow begins to come down in a totally white out.  
As the flames since I’m there long enough to see the girls embrace.  
Somehow I’m back in National City   
The End..


End file.
